Hurdy Gurdy Man
by JandMsMommy
Summary: He's watching them from a window, anticipating with evil excitement what he'll do. But he's underestimated them.


**A/N: For those who don't know my writing, it's dark, mkay? :) So don't expect any fluffiness. There is a lemon throughout this, so enjoy that. lol ;D I want to thank anyone who has stopped by to read this. I wrote it in about 2 hours after listening to a certain song. All writers love reviews, and I always respond to each one, so share your thoughts for me! :D This is unbeta'd, so pardon any mistakes. lol**

**STOP! Before you read, please turn on this song then continue reading. :) - http : /www . youtube . com /watch?v=b6jeQUbovjI (remove spaces)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HURDY GURDY MAN -<strong>

He watched them through the window. Young lovers, they were. Pure, pale, beautiful. Their skin glistened with sweat. Their limbs were tangled together. They stroked each other's cheeks as their lips moved together.

The couch they were on was black leather. He was sitting up. She was straddling him. He could see their eyes were closed tightly as they caressed each other. They seemed completely lost, like they could be in another world. The curtains around the huge front windows were open, making them a show for anyone who happened by. They didn't seem to notice, though, or maybe they didn't care.

Only one lamp illuminated the living room where they were making love. Outside, it was dark. Very dark.

He was hidden from view entirely as he watched them. His eyes were barely peeking over the window sill.

The girl's breasts swayed and bounced as she moved. Her nipples jutted out, and the young man pinched them with his fingertips. He couldn't hear her, but he could see by the way her jaw dropped slightly and her head fell back that she moaned loudly. She moved faster, her ass slamming down on his thighs.

The young man clutched at her waist, pulling her up then down roughly, burying his cock inside her deeper and deeper. Then his mouth went to her breast, and he tugged at her nipple with this teeth. This threw her into a frenzy, and she gyrated her hips wildly. Her hands were at his shoulders, gripping tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Now the man at the window could hear her, barely. She was screaming, yelling that she was coming… coming hard.

He pulled his mouth away from her breast and smirked as he gazed upon her shaking, heaving form. Her back was arched, causing her breasts to look even more magnificent.

The man at the window couldn't help but feel excited himself. He had come here to do what he'd done dozens of times before, but this time was different. This time he was met with a treat. He was able to watch two beautiful youths fucking each other's brains out before doing his evil deeds.

His planning was always meticulous; arrive under the cloak of night, wear black, bring gloves, a wool mask, tape, and a knife. He liked using a knife. He also picked homes that were along desolate dirt roads outside of the city. No neighbors, no quick escapes for his victims… no complications. And his car was always close by.

He tried to gather his thoughts as the young couple changed position. The girl was now being fucked from behind. She was facing the window, her head thrown back, eyes closed. Her long, brown hair was damp with sweat. She didn't once look at the window, which relieved him.

The young man behind her was looking down, watching himself pull in and out of her. His expression was heavy with concentration. His hands were planted on each of her ass cheeks.

It was becoming too much for the man at the window. He wanted this to stop and do what he came here to do, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The image of the girl's body being ravaged was all he wanted to see.

Finally, he heard a faint groan, and he knew it was over. Within a few minutes, the couple was lying on the couch, side by side, attempting to slow the rapidness of their breathing.

Now he had to put his plan into action. His thoughts were muddled after seeing what he had just witnessed, but he did his best to focus.

He checked his black, wool mask to be sure it was pulled securely over his face. His knife was strapped at his belt, and he slipped on his black gloves.

He made his way around the house, looking for an unlocked window.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Someone was watching us," Edward said.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, annoyed. "I noticed that."

"Could be that guy that's on the loose."

"Could be… But, really, who wouldn't want to watch us?" she teased with a giggle. "So, it could've been anyone."

"I don't think just anyone shows up with a black mask covering his face."

Bella shrugged. "True. You think he knows we saw him?"

"I doubt it. He's used to people not paying attention."

"What do you think he's doing now?"

"Probably looking for an unlocked window or back door." Edward sighed.

Bella propped herself up on her elbow, a smirk playing on her lips. "And since this is your uncle's house, you have no idea if there's any unlocked windows or doors, right?"

He placed a hand on her waist. "Bella, this house is in the middle of nowhere. He even leaves the extra key right under the door mat for me so I don't get caught with you at my parents' house. I'm sure as shit there's an unlocked window somewhere."

She laughed. "Hmm. So what should we do?"

Edward thought for a moment. "We'll act like we're scared and hide in a closet."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He found a window easily enough. It was a rickety, old window, but he had mastered the art of doing everything silently. His anticipation was building as he slipped through the window feet first. The vague pain when his back was pressed to the window sill did little to deter his excitement. He was eager to bust in on the young couple, still naked and holding each other on that couch. Sometimes he was sickened at his own excitement. A friend once told him that life would always be logical in the end. He was a shining example of a life insane.

Once he made it through the window and his feet touched the floor, he found himself in a dark bathroom. The little light coming from the living room lit up the hallway in front of him. He crept toward it slowly, pulling the knife from his belt as he walked.

He was in the hallway now, coming up on the living room. The couch was still out of view, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

Finally, after two more steps, he saw it. And it was empty.

Surprised, he stood for a moment, not sure of what to do. He they seen him? Did they know he was there? He had only left that front window five minutes before…

He couldn't silence his brain. This night… this entire night was going wrong. These kids were getting to him. He had watched them fuck, and now his mind was fucked.

No. He would not let this happen. He would find them. Maybe they just went to bed.

Maybe they did hear him and are hiding.

Maybe they are in a closet.

With forced confidence, he went back to the hallway. He could spot three doors. He'd try them all.

The first door opened up to a bedroom. He could glimpse a bed, a dresser, and a TV stand in the faint light. He moved on to the next door.

The next room was a utility room. It housed a washer, dryer, bucket, and a mop. He closed the door.

He was getting angry now. All his anticipation, excitement, and confusion had worn away. Now, he just wanted to find those fucking kids who were playing tricks on his mind.

He approached the next door with extra caution.

_This is where they'll be._

He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted hard. With a yank, he opened the door to a tiny coat closet… and was met with the couple. But his eyes settled on something else; the barrel of a shotgun, which blasted right in his face.

The young lovers had gotten the best of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this was written quickly and for fun, but I'd still really REALLY love to know what you think about it! So please leave me a review! Thanks! *hugs and love*<strong>

**- Andy**


End file.
